


Falling In Love

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Falling In Love

Jack didn't notice when things between him and Ianto began to change, at least for him; he'd been enjoying himself and he thought that Ianto had been as well, the sex had been lovely and so had their private camaraderie and friendship; it was so unlike him, Jack thought, but he knew it had to be love when he wanted to kill his Ianto when he discovered that his lover had been hiding the cyberwoman in the basement, what else could it be?


End file.
